Leave Right Now
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Sequel to Mine. Emily and Reid break up right before their wedding. Emily moves out and lives with JJ. Will she ever forgive Spencer and choose to marry him?


Leave Right Now

Prompt: Leave Right Now- Will Young

"Spencer, you'll always be mine."

"And you'll always be mine, Emily." Spencer said, getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring. "Will you marry me, Emily Prentiss?"

Emily was completely speechless. She couldn't breathe. Finally, she managed to say, "Yes. I would love to marry you, Spencer."

xxxxxx

**I'm here, just like I said.  
Though it's breaking every rule I've ever made.  
My racing heart is just the same.  
Why make it strong to break it once again?**

It was a week before the wedding. Emily had her dress set out on the bed and was staring at it. She couldn't believe that in less than a week she would be getting married. They had already planned everything and everything was set for Sunday afternoon. The flowers would be delivered on Saturday and everything else on Sunday morning.

Spencer came into the room and looked at Emily. He was scared, but he knew he had to tell her.

"Emily?"

"Hey, Spencer." She said, kissing him.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I-I um... can't be there on Sunday."

"What are you talking about? It's our wedding. You have to be there if you want to marry me." Emily waited a moment. Spencer didn't say anything.

"Oh, is that it? You don't want to marry me?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Emily."

"No don't say anything. You've already said enough. Goodbye, Spencer." Emily said, running out of the house. Reid walked to the front door and saw Emily's engagement ring sitting on a table. He knew he had really messed up.

**And I'd love to say I do,  
Give everything to you.  
But I can never now be true.  
So I say I think I better leave right now,  
Before I fall any deeper.  
I think I better leave right now,  
Feeling weaker and weaker.  
Somebody better show me out,  
Before I fall any deeper.  
I think I'd better leave right now.**

xxxxxx

Emily drove to JJ's house, crying. She couldn't believe that Spencer would just end everything like that.

"Hey, Emily. Are you okay? Why are you crying?" JJ asked, opening the door.

"Spencer doesn't want to marry me. He said he couldn't be there on Sunday. I left him my ring and I just drove here."  
"Aw. Emily it will be okay. You can stay here for as long as you need."

"Thanks, JJ." She said, wiping her eyes.

Emily didn't know what she was going to do. She wished Spencer loved her. She wished she could go back and start over. Go back to before they were dating and never make that mistake again.

xxxxxx

It was the day before the pre-scheduled wedding. Emily still hadn't canceled all the plans yet. She knew she had to, but she knew if she did it would mean it was all over.

Emily stood up to go get the phone. As she picked up the phone, she felt someone in her room. She turned around and was speechless. Spencer was standing in front of her. She didn't know what to say.

"Emily."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting on the bed, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry. I do want to marry you. I love you. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I don't know if I can forgive you, Spencer." She said, still turned around.

**I'm here.  
So, please explain why you're opening up a healing wound again.  
I'm a little more careful,  
Perhaps it shows.  
But if I lose the highs,  
At least I'm spared the lows.  
And I would tremble in your arms.  
What could be the harm to feel my spirit calm?**

"I'm sorry. If you choose to forgive me, we still haven't canceled the wedding. It's planned for 2:00 pm. I'll be there if you change your mind. I hope I can see you walk down that aisle. Goodbye, Emily."

When Emily heard the front door close, she finally turned around. She put the phone back and walked toward the door. She saw a tiny box on the dresser. She opened it and was shocked. It was her engagement ring. She walked to the window and watched Spencer drive away.

**So I say I think I think I better leave right now,  
Before I fall any deeper.  
I think I better leave right now,  
Feeling weaker and weaker.  
Somebody better show me out,  
Before I fall any deeper.  
I think I better leave right now.**


End file.
